


纵火犯

by yourssss



Category: Promare (2019), 普罗米亚
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, 里加 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourssss/pseuds/yourssss
Summary: 「用燃烧般的热情来灭火。」——加洛·提莫斯
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, 里欧/加洛
Kudos: 11





	纵火犯

**Author's Note:**

> 短小车

普罗米亚消失后，地球变回原来的地球，没有燃烧者和平民之分，城市面貌焕然一新，战后修复工作稳步进行。

古雷·佛塞特洗心革面，同艾莉斯一起认真钻研科学。

“久等了，火山地狱玛格丽特披萨超大份！”

“美味——！”露琪亚和维尼异口同声。

“啊，瓦里斯，你吃几个了喂！”胸前带着新英雄勋章的加洛吼道。

“什么啊笨蛋，你不是吃得比我还多吗？”瓦里斯用指关节弹眼前人的额头。

“给里欧留几个，我要给他带回去。”加洛捂着额头道。

“欸——关系不错嘛？”艾娜朝他挤眉弄眼。

“毕竟是第一个点燃本大爷的『火』的人啊。”加洛叉着腰爽朗地笑。

这话一出，全场寂静，落针可闻。

“什、什么，是我想的那个意思吗？”隔了几秒，艾娜率先开口。

“是啊，本大爷的初吻都给他占了。”加洛的眉毛翘得都快飞上天。

“得意什么啊，明明只是个处男。”瓦里斯咬着披萨，一如既往地打击道。

“处——好吧，这个是真的。”加洛头上似有隐形的犬耳耷拉下来。

“嘛嘛，初吻都没了，说不定很快就不是处男了。”露琪亚嚼着披萨含糊道，“比起这个，我改造了我们的战甲，适合用于普通的灭火，要不要试试？”

“好啊！”

……

夜晚，试完战甲的加洛回到家。

目前里欧和他住在一起，据说前者的房子已经被烧掉了，还不得重建。

“里欧，看我给你带什么来啦！”加洛提着装披萨的袋子冲进房间。

“嗯？”里欧边摆弄手术刀，边转过头。

他在战后做了烈焰救火队的专属医护人员，偶尔跟他们出去执行任务。

“披萨啊，谢了。”他接过袋子，看了一眼，放到一旁的桌子上。

“说起来，有没有兴趣去风月场所逛逛？”加洛冲他露出一个男人都懂的笑容，“呀，听兄弟们说过附近有一家‘世无双’，还没去见识过呢。”

“风月场所？”里欧周身的气息冷了下来。

“是啊，我要在今天摆脱我的处男身，不让瓦里斯看笑话！”加洛竖起手臂，肌肉鼓起，一副干劲十足的模样。

“哦？我知道有一家情趣酒店，提供特殊服务，比风月场所好多了。”里欧嘴角牵起暧昧的笑，实则眼底没有笑意。

“你小子知道得也不少啊，那带我去吧！”

“不急，等我吃完这个披萨。”你就完蛋了。

……

“红玫瑰”酒店门口。

“看起来很普通啊，名字也没有特色，不过挺大。”加洛站在门前，来来回回地打量挂着金色牌匾的酒店。

“进去吧。”里欧不帮腔。

四周都是男男女女的小情侣，加洛颇有点不自在，觉得自己的决定有些错误，怎么能让男人带自己来。

他亦步亦趋地跟在里欧身后，没了平时张扬的范。

“一间双人房。”里欧掏出身份证。

“诶？”加洛当场愣住。

“好的，405号房。”前台小姐目不斜视。

里欧牵住加洛的手腕，偏瘦的手臂却意外地有力，让后者挣脱不开。

“里欧——喂、里欧，为什么要双人房，你想玩3p吗？”加洛皱着眉发问，但里欧不作回答，只是拉着他往房间走。

刷了房卡进门，“砰”的一声又被关上，里欧按住他的手腕拉到头顶上，将他死死压在门上。

明明个头比我矮，体型也比我小，怎么气势比我还强，他以前是干什么的？

加洛还有空胡思乱想。

“我来给你做特殊服务，怎么样？”里欧凑近他俊朗的面庞，和本人一样清冷的鼻息喷在他脸上。

“哈？为什么你——”话未说完，就被男人堵上了嘴，温热的舌头在他唇上扫了一圈，随后伸进口腔中横掠，剥夺氧气，舌尖上残留披萨的香味。

披萨……

“嗯唔...呼、哈啊...”加洛被吻得晕晕乎乎，只知道被动地纠缠对方的舌头，感觉覆盖上来的唇瓣软得不像话，兴不起拒绝的意思。

里欧看着眼前男人恍惚迷离的眼神，因轻微缺氧涨红的脸庞，感受着无意识抵缠自己的舌头，一个强烈的想法涌上心头。

让他变成自己的玩偶……

猛地将人一把抱起，走到铺满玫瑰花瓣的大圆床前，抑制着心底的欲望，动作轻柔地放下。

难以想象这单薄的身子蕴含着如此惊人的爆发力，想必是成为燃烧者带来的力量印刻在身体里。

里欧从加洛线条硬朗的下颌开始，摸上微张的薄唇，略高的颧骨，高挺的鼻梁，泛红的眼角，轻皱的眉头……

脸上的所有都摸了个遍，也只是浅尝即止地轻抚，不偏爱哪处，也不忽略哪处，仿佛每一处都值得欣赏，力度重了就要碎掉。

“喂...别把我当瓷娃娃啊。”加洛嘴上说着，却没有抵抗他的动作，反而主动环上里欧的肩膀，微微抬起上半身。

他对里欧有好感，他一直知道。

不管是他的火焰保护了自己，还是同他默契地并肩作战，亦或为了救他不算亲吻的亲吻，都加强了那点好感。

里欧看着毫不反抗甚至主动的加洛，略感意外，不过他还是将人放倒，让对方的身体一面紧紧贴着床单，一面紧贴自己。

似是察觉到接下来会做什么，两人的吐息都开始灼热，呼吸急促。

“哪里有火你就去哪里灭，这句话还算数吗？”里欧望进身下人蓝澈的眼睛。

“这可是我的信念啊。”加洛不解地答道，他不明白对方为什么问这种问题，接下来不该是坦诚相见的时刻吗？

“那么，消防官先生，来灭火吧。”里欧笑着眯起眼。

“哪里有火？我们不是已经——”灭了整个地球的熔岩吗。他没能补完话，因为他感觉到对方的炙热正抵着自己的。

“我的欲火。”里欧附在他的耳边，低沉磁性的声音响起。两人的欲望相抵着摩蹭，裤子被撑出隆起的弧度。

“...我是下面那个？”加洛其实已经有预感，但他还是想确认一下。

“不喜欢吗？”里欧顺势舔了舔他的耳垂，那个地方快速地染上一抹绯红。“你只要躺着享受就好了。”

“不...交给你了。”加洛放弃地闭上眼，反正让他来做也不知道该怎么做。

他总是喜欢裸着上身，穿着宽松的裤子在街上蹦跶，除了颁奖仪式这种正式场合，今天也不例外。

所以里欧毫无阻碍地抚上他胸前挺立的两点，捻搓那深色的乳晕，用圆润的指甲划过乳尖上的小眼。

“唔...”平时无用的器官突然变得敏感起来，一丝丝细小的电流从胸前蔓延，窜过全身，集中到下腹。

半勃的性器以肉眼可见的速度硬起来，滚烫的血液在血管里沸腾啸叫，似要着起火来。

火焰是有生命的，和人的意志同步。

这火苗烧得很旺，却不烫，只是燃烧着情欲和爱意，让原本的好感如烟花般盛放壮大，又化为一颗颗火种，撒落四处，滋生根芽。

“里欧...”加洛咬上里欧突出的喉结，在那周边啃啮舔舐，留下一个个细小而深浅不一的痕迹。

要害被叼住，里欧咬牙闷哼，飞速褪去身上的黑色紧身衣裤，也将对方身上唯一的布料扯下，双方的性器都急切地跳出来。

转身拿起床头柜上的润滑液，草草地挤了些在手上，动作轻柔地滑过会阴，涂抹在加洛的后穴，探进一根手指。

“嗯...有点难受。”入侵感让加洛眉头蹙起，双腿绷紧，盘在里欧的腰上，手在他的背上抓出细痕。

“忍一忍。”里欧亲了亲绷紧的人儿，企图令他放松一些，手上动作不停，又探进一根手指，双指并拢，一会揉掐温软的穴肉，一会撑开穴口。

“唔啊...！哈、那里...”不知蹭到了哪一点，加洛头猛然后仰，露出线条优美的脖颈，腰身弓起，脚背绷直，脚趾蜷缩。

里欧低笑着，在那窒息的一点周围按压揉搓，就是不去碰最重要的地方。

“呜...里欧、里欧...碰一碰...”加洛那张总是口出狂言的嘴此刻只能发出低软的呻吟，迷糊地喊着里欧的名字，抬着腰去迎合他手指的动作。

里欧看着被情欲吞没的加洛，加重力道去刺激那致命一点，同时增加一根手指。

“哈啊...好、舒服...”加洛自发地摆动着劲瘦的腰肢，精悍的上身覆盖着薄薄的汗水，散发着热意。

小加洛硬得发紫，蓄势待发。加洛腾出手来朝自己下身摸去，环住自己挺立的欲望，缓缓地撸动起来。

在甜美的双重刺激下，眼前闪过一抹白光，粘稠的液体喷洒在腹上，甚至还有点滴洒落在胸膛。

加洛喘着粗气，眼角带着宣泄后的慵懒情色，而此时某个硬热的物什强势地挤进后穴，疼痛让他瞬间清醒过来。

“里、里欧...疼...”他紧紧皱着眉头，手重新攀上里欧的肩膀，但身形在缓缓地向后退去，试图远离那疼痛的根源。

“别逃。”里欧拽着他的大腿根，将人狠狠地拉回来，导致猛地进入更深，酸胀感剧烈加强，加洛发出一声短促的呻吟。

“啊...出、出去一点好不好？”加洛自知逃不掉，开始讨价还价，他的童男身受不得这等刺激。

“没事的，我不会动。”里欧说完就保持着姿势不动，脸上挂着淡淡的笑意，仿佛这样他就满足了。

闻言加洛也不再挣扎，但过了一会儿，被撑满的后穴里传来细密的痒感，连酸胀感都被忽视，他又觉得恨不得里欧动一动。

他咬咬牙，小幅度地扭动自己的腰，似乎只是想表明自己的不舒服，又或者在暗示对方行动。

但里欧仍旧是这样看着他，不作声也不动作。

“可恶...你倒是动啊！”加洛看他这幅样子就气不打一处来，感觉自己被耍了。为表示自己的不满，他猛地坐起身，把里欧按在床上，自己跨坐在他腰腹。

只是因为之前正相连，这动作让内里的物什直接狠狠地碾过内壁，差点让加洛软了腰。

“不如就让我来上你。”只不过是用屁股上。加洛嘴角挂着嚣张的弧度，仿佛差点软了腰的人不是他。

上钩了。

里欧心里都快笑出声来，面上却不置可否，只是掐住加洛的腰，猛然一挺胯。

加洛发出一声低低的惊叫，瞳孔放大，直接软倒在里欧身上，灼热的吐息喷在对方的胸膛上。

他看着眼前近在咫尺的深红凸起，愤愤地叼住一颗，用牙齿轻轻摩挲，他也没舍得咬，疼了就不好了。

里欧闷哼一声，眼底的笑意放大。偷偷摸摸地抬起身上人的腰，又迅疾地放下，小里欧随着动作快速地冲击一波。

“唔嗯...该死...！”加洛猝不及防地被顶起，而后直起腰来，双手按在里欧的腹上，自下而上缓缓地动作起来。

酸胀感和痒感被快感所取代，随着越发快速的动作而增加，让他忍不住想再快一点，但如潮水般的快感涌来，又让他的腰直不起来，动作反而越慢。

里欧也没想过多折磨他，一阵天翻地覆的感觉传来，加洛就重新被压在身下，双腿折成巨大的幅度，肉刃劈开紧缠的穴肉，用快出残影的动作狠狠碾磨。

“啊哈...慢、慢点...”加洛被顶得上下颠动，差点跟不上里欧的节奏。快感一点点地堆积叠加，似乎差一点火花就能点燃。

小加洛颤巍巍地站起来，也想让主人正视自己的存在。

加洛不负所望地注意到了，一只手往下探去，却被里欧抓住，身下的动作稍有停顿。

“用后面射，好吗？”里欧凑到他跟前，用的是问句，语气却是不容置疑的陈述句。

“你开什么玩笑？”加洛瞪大双眼，眼睛里满是不可置信的神色。

我只是个处男耶？

加洛觉得他终于看清了眼前这个男人的真面目，果然像刚见面一样可恶至极。

“你可以的。”里欧身下的动作愈发加快，凶狠猛烈，顶得加洛说不出哪怕一个拒绝的字。

“唔...呜咕、嗯啊...”加洛只能发出短促的呻吟和细碎的呜咽，下身的挺立如里欧所愿地缴械投降，甚至都没碰上一碰。

“里欧...够、不要了...”加洛被翻过身，臀部高高翘起，刚刚高潮过的后穴痉挛着，却是换来里欧更毫不留情的顶撞。

巨大的快感让加洛的眼睛蒙上一层水雾，眼角泛红一片，口中不断地哭泣求饶，腰部被掐得青紫，看起来煞是可怜。

只是这激得里欧的暴虐欲愈加疯狂，一次又一次地深入加洛，似要融为一体。

“不...呜、装不下了...”加洛无意识地摇着头，挣扎着逃离，后穴里溢满了精液，从翕动的嫣红里淌下。

没想到他竟然做得这么狠...！

加洛心里泛起了悔意，对里欧的仁慈就是对自己的残忍。

“最后一次。”里欧附在加洛耳边，沙哑隐忍的声音使得后者一个激灵。

听这声音我就不信，何况你刚才已经说了好几遍了，男人床上的话果然都不可信。

加洛被撞得云里雾里，脑袋里浆糊一片，抗议是不能抗议的，只能偷偷摸摸腹诽这样子。

一番折腾过后，加洛四仰八叉地躺在床上，像个残破不堪的玩偶，有气进无气出，完全看不出以前猖狂的风范。

鲜红的床单皱成一团，无数白浊和殷红的玫瑰花瓣混在一起，甚是糜烂。

“你好狠的心呐。”加洛有气无力道，手里抓着几瓣玫瑰花瓣，狠狠地揉搓着，似要这般发泄怨气。

“摆脱处男身了，你不高兴吗？”里欧搂着他，语气里满是事后的欢愉慵懒，就差没来根烟了。

加洛感受着屁股里火辣辣的疼，纵然清理过了，却似是还有东西插在里面，腮帮子鼓了鼓，默不作声。

最终只是叹了口气，反搂住里欧，阖上沉重的眼皮。

烛台上的蜡烛融化得只剩一小截，火焰往上窜了窜，又猛地熄灭，深邃的黑暗取代了暖黄，空气里只有均匀的呼吸。

-END-


End file.
